A Bunch of Sailor Moon One Shots
by persian85033
Summary: A bunch of short stories, with all the Sailor Moon characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate giving parties with so many people."Venus complained, looking out the ballroom.

"How else would one give parties? With no one around?"asked Pluto.

"The other people aren't the problem."Mars said, looking around suspiciously.

Mercury looked weary.

"I don't think I will stay for the entire party."she said, getting up from her seat. "I'm pretty tired. Tired of waltzing!"she said.

"You've never liked dancing much."Venus said. "Unlike our Queen."

Queen Serenity was waltzing with King Endymion.

"I wish Kunzite was just as compliant as King Endymion."Venus pouted. "He thinks it's more important to attend the guests, than me!"

Kunzite was seeing to the guests, although he had been forbidden to dance with any of them by Venus.

"We're supposed to be celebrating."said Pluto.

She shook her head, smiling.

"I'm glad I'm not married."

"Look, Pluto, I found these in the garden."Small Lady walked up to Pluto, holding some flowers.

"They're lovely, Small Lady."Pluto answered, taking them from her.

Pluto chuckled, walking away from the ballroom, where the four Guardians were eyeing their husbands like hawks. She was sure that they wouldn't hear the end of it tonight. Sometimes she was glad that her duty as Guardian of the Gate of Time, kept her from getting married. She did not envy them sometimes, at least not the Shitenou. Probably the Guardians had an unpleasant time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A typical day in my life, Luna thought, looking around Usagi's room. She sighed, listening to the alarm ring, and Usagi still sleeping through it. First thing every morning.

"Usagi!"she would have to wake her up herself.

She had almost yelled herself hoarse before Usagi woke up, late as usual, and got ready in a haste, and then ran down, without breakfast. Luna followed her to school, and sat waiting in front of the school, observing. Artemis met her with Minako. Minako went to class, Artemis stayed outside with Luna.

"So, any new Enemies?"asked Artemis.

Artemis, talking about Enemies, as always, or about Minakoo.

"I should hope not."Luna said. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about Usagi."she said.

Artemis sighed.

"You just have to be a little more patient."he said.

While the girls spent the morning in class, Artemis and Luna complained about Minako and Usagi, while also discussing new strategies. The girls got out of class, and headed towards the arcade. They sat at their favorite table, and ordered milkshakes. Usagi, as usual, drinking twice as many, while they discussed gossip from school, and Ami went through her agenda, seeing when they could schedule study time.

"Hello."Mamoru and the other guys walked up.

"Kunzite, haven't I told you not to wear that ridiculous shirt anymore! That so went out of fashion months ago."Minako said, furiously.

Kunzite looked down at his shirt.

"You never said anything about it before."he said.

She look away from him.

"What's the matter with you today, Minako?"asked Ami.

"I caught him with that girl from his school yesterday."she said.

Kunzite threw his arms in the air.

"I was just giving her directions! She's new around here!"he said.

Minako looked away furiously.

"Can we forget about this?"Luna asked.

"No!"said Minako.

"This meeting was called to discuss-"Luna began, but was interrupted.

Everyone seemed more interested in Mina's yelling at Kunzite, not just everyone at the table, but the entire arcade. Luna turned to Artemis.

"Well, now, what?"she asked.

Artemis chuckled, clearly enjoying Kunzite trying to explain himself to her.

"I can only guess we're going to have to postpone this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, as we've just discovered, Bunny has never read an entire book in her whole life. This will be the first book she ever reads. Any suggestions?"asked Minako.

The other girls looked shocked, although perhaps not more shocked than Ami.

"You've never read a book?"she asked, looking completely alarmed.

"Well, I've only started them, and the rest, I guess I got by with luck, and I do have to be saving the world! And I have read the Sailor V comics."she added.

Ami looked sternly at Bunny.

"That's no excuse! We all have to save the world, and yet you don't see us neglecting our studies."

At this, Minako looked away. Her grades hadn't been very good, either.

"Now the important thing is to help Bunny."she said. "We can't start with something too hard. That's why I called this meeting. Bunny needs suggestions."

Ami looked through her bag.

"This book on interstellar composition."she said, handing it to Bunny.

"Astronomy isn't a good subject to start with. A romance novel!"Minako said, handing Bunny another book.

"It looks awfully long."she said. "At least longer than Ami's."

"But you'll like it better."

Rei had left the room, and came back holding another book.

"This one is about reading palms, and you'll see you'll not only read a whole book, but you'll also learn to read palms while you're at it."

Makoto shook her head.

"You should learn something constructive, not that!"Makoto reached into her bag. "You'll learn not just several great recipes, but also just how to make a perfectly romantic dinner."

"Now you'll just have to read at least one."Minako told her. "By tomorrow."

"So, what did you learn?"asked Ami the next morning. "Should I quiz you?"

"I don't think you'll get any right answers."Luna told them.

"There's no point in quizzing, so how did you like the story?"Minako asked.

"She only got to first paragraph."Luna told her.

"The first paragraph?!"Minako exclaimed.

"It was kind of boring. It went pretty slow."Bunny told them.

"What about the recipes?"asked Makoto.

"It made me hungry."Bunny told them.

Rei held out her hand.

"You should be able to tell something."she said.

"I couldn't finish that, either. It was too boring!"

"You mean you didn't finish any of them?!"

"I read the entire stack of Sailor V comics, though!"Bunny told them.


End file.
